Gallery:Brain Drain
Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a helmet that can control everyone who wields it, and must battle Agent P while picking up Vanessa from a party. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet all fall ill and are forced to stay in bed for the day. (Buford also decides to remain in bed, but not because he is sick) and they create a new video game that lets them play as themselves against each other. Read the full summary... Vanessa and Her Gang Charlene'sSedan.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife's sports sedan!" Brain Drain (50).jpg Brain Drain (51).jpg VanessaandCharlene.jpg BabyDoof.png Laugh.png Brain Drain (57).jpg Wagon.png Brain Drain (58).jpg Brain Drain (59).jpg GothTroup.jpg GothCouple.jpg Brain Drain (62).jpg AlltheGothCrowd.jpg Brain Drain (70).jpg Brain Drain (71).jpg Brain Drain (72).jpg Brain Drain (73).jpg Brain Drain (90).jpg Brain Drain (92).jpg PhoneCall.jpg Brain Drain (95).jpg Brain Drain (156).jpg Brain Drain (159).jpg Brain Drain (161).jpg Brain Drain (162).jpg Brain Drain (163).jpg Doofenshmirtz and Perry Brain Drain (21).jpg|Perry walks Brain Drain (22).jpg Brain Drain (24).jpg PerryBrainDrain.jpg Brain Drain (27).jpg Brain Drain (25).jpg Brain Drain (29).jpg Brain Drain (30).jpg Brain Drain (31).jpg Brain Drain (32).jpg Brain Drain (33).jpg Brain Drain (34).jpg Brain Drain (36).jpg Brain Drain (37).jpg Brain Drain (38).jpg Brain Drain (39).jpg Brain Drain (41).jpg Brain Drain (56).jpg BabyDoof.png|Doofenshmirtz brings Vanessa home like a baby. Brain Drain (57).jpg Brain Drain (79).jpg Brain Drain (80).jpg Brain Drain (83).jpg Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png Why are you hitting yourself?.jpg Brain Drain (84).jpg Brain Drain (86).jpg Gum.png Brain Drain (87).jpg Brain Drain (88).jpg Brain Drain.jpg Brain Drain (94).jpg Brain Drain (96).jpg Erik.jpg Brain Drain (98).jpg Brain Drain (99).jpg Brain Drain (100).jpg Brain Drain (101).jpg Brain Drain (102).jpg Brain Drain (103).jpg Brain Drain (105).jpg Brain Drain (106).jpg Brain Drain (107).jpg Brain Drain (120).jpg Brain Drain (122).jpg Brain Drain (123).jpg Brain Drain (124).jpg Brain Drain (127).jpg Brain Drain (128).jpg Brain Drain (129).jpg Brain Drain (133).jpg Brain Drain (134).jpg Brain Drain (136).jpg Brain Drain (137).jpg Brain Drain (138).jpg Brain Drain (139).jpg Brain Drain (141).jpg "There's a Platypus Controlling Me" Brain Drain (142).jpg|Doofenshmirtz uses the DJ Brain Drain (144).jpg I got glue on my hands.jpg|"There's a platypus controlling me!" Brain Drain (145).jpg Brain Drain (146).jpg Brain Drain (147).jpg Brain Drain (148).jpg Brain Drain (149).jpg Agent P controlling Doofenshmirtz.jpg|"He's underneath the table!" Brain Drain (151).jpg Brain Drain (153).jpg Brain Drain (154).jpg Brain Drain (158).jpg no control.png Phineas, Ferb and their Gang PFill.jpg|No worries, Mom. We'll be perfectly fine. Brain Drain (2).jpg Candace in Brain Drain 01.jpg CandaceBrainDrain.jpg Candace in Brain Drain 02.jpg Brain Drain (5).jpg Brain Drain (6).jpg Brain Drain (14).jpg Brain Drain (7).jpg Brain Drain (3).jpg Brain Drain (17).jpg Brain Drain (18).jpg|Where is everybody? Brain Drain (20).jpg|Here we are. TheGangPlays.jpg Brain Drain (45).jpg Brain Drain (46).jpg Brain Drain (47).jpg Brain Drain (48).jpg Brain Drain (49).jpg BaljeetIll.jpg Brain Drain (65).jpg Brain Drain (66).jpg Brain Drain (67).jpg Brain Drain (68).jpg|Oh, I'd never do that. Brain Drain (75).jpg Brain Drain (76).jpg Brain Drain (77).jpg Brain Drain (78).jpg|I'm kicking my own butt. Brain Drain (109).jpg Brain Drain (110).jpg Brain Drain (111).jpg Brain Drain (112).jpg Brain Drain (113).jpg Brain Drain (114).jpg Brain Drain (115).jpg Perry hitting himself, who is controlled by Buford.jpg Brain Drain (116).jpg Brain Drain (118).jpg Brain Drain (119).jpg Brain Drain (121).jpg Brain Drain (125).jpg Brain Drain (130).jpg Brain Drain (131).jpg Brain Drain (132).jpg Brain Drain (164).jpg|Looks like our fevers have broken. Brain Drain (165).jpg|Except for Buford who managed to get sick by laying in bed all day. Brain Drain (166).jpg|Oh, there you are Perry! Just in time for your walk. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries